


Sounding Joy

by kijikun



Series: Twists and Turns of Fate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Kid Fic, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam celebrates Christmas with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounding Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandionpandeus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandionpandeus).



> Background mention of Dean/Castiel.

Rebbecca bounces on her daddy’s knee, her wings fluttering. “Santa’s coming, Santa’s coming,” she says in a sing song voice.

Gabriel laughs and bounces her higher. She squeals and giggles, her little wings trying to keep herself air born.

“You’re winding her up,” Sam sighs.

“I’m not the one that’s been letting her having sugar all day,” Gabriel points out. It’s still odd to call him Gabriel when he was Issac to her for so long.

Sam lifts her chin. “It’s Christmas Eve,” she defends. “A little sugar won’t hurt her.”

“See? Winding her up won’t hurt any,” Gabriel says, grinning ear to ear.

Sam laughs and shakes her head. She scoops up her daughter and twirls her around. “Your daddy is a menace,” she tells Rebbecca.

“But I’m the good sort of menace,” Gabriel says, leaning over to try and steal a cookie from the plate sitting on the table.

“Daddy! Those for Santa!” Rebbecca scolds.

“See?” Sam says, kissing the top of Rebecca's head. “A menace.”

Gabriel pouts. “No cookies for daddy?” he asks their tiny daughter.

“Gabriel, there are cookies in the kitchen you can have. Don’t eat Santa’s,” Sam admonishes.

“I thought those were for tomorrow when your -- darling -- brother comes to visit,” Gabriel gripes.

Sam rolls her eyes. “I said you couldn’t eat them all. That would upset Castiel and Eric. Do you want to upset your brother and nephews?”

Eric is a tiny little miracle. He’s only five months old and the center of Dean and Castiel’s world. It’s amazing to see the normally gruff angel cooing over his little son. Dean’s always had a soft spot for children, so Sam isn’t surprised that Dean’s own child gets showered in adoration.

“Of course not,” Gabriel protests. “I wasn’t going to eat them all. Besides I can just snap up new ones.”

“Not the point,” Sam says, rubbing Rebbecca's back trying to settle the three year old down. “Ready for a story Rebbecca?”

Rebbecca yawns. “Rudolph!” she exclaims, though her energy is a bit lower just from being rocked in her mother’s arms for a bit.

Sam takes her place on the couch, snuggled up next to Gabriel. “Who do you want to read to you? Mommy or daddy?”

Rebbecca’s wings settle against her back. “Daddy.”

Gabriel grins. “Daddy’s does voice the best,” he says proudly.

“You have phenomenal cosmic powers,” Sam reminds him. “Not impressed by voices.”

“Grouch,” Gabriel accuses affectionately. He snaps his fingers and the book appears in his hands.

“There one was a reindeer named Rudolph....”

Once the book is read, Sam takes Rebbecca up to bed. Gabriel following close behind her.

Sam tucks the little girl in and kisses her forehead. “Night, baby-girl,” she says.

“Night mommy,” Rebbecca says.

Gabriel bends and gives her a kiss too. “Night, little one,” Gabriel says, smoothing down her hair then her feathers. “Sleep tight and dream of candy canes.”

“I still can’t believe she’s ours,” Sam says softly. “I mean I carried her for nine months and gave birth - without drugs I might add -- but -- “ She shakes her head.

Gabriel slides an arm around her waist. “She’s something else isn’t she,” Gabriel agrees softly.

The lights down stairs are dimmed, all expect the Christmas tree. Sam and Gabriel stand pressed against each other watching the snow fall outside. “I’m thinking about giving up hunting next year.”

Gabriel’s quiet for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Sam nods. “I was sort of thinking,” she hesitates before pressing on. “That three years is a good space between children.”

“You want another?” Gabriel asks. He doesn’t sound shocked but there’s still an odd note in his voice.

“If you don’t want to --”

Gabriel cuts her off by tugging her down for a kiss. “I’d love another baby by you,” he tells her. “I wasn’t sure, after last time --”

“You’ll be here with me this time,” Sam tells him. “I won’t be scared and wondering why my baby has wings.”

Gabriel kisses her again. “Thank you.”

Sam blinks. “For what?”

“You could have -- I never gave you a reason with Rebbecca. I left you alone, ran away, ignored that you were scared, until Yellow eyes forced my hand,” Gabriel says quietly.”And I showed back up and you gave me a chance. You let me be in Rebbecca’s life.”

Sam looks out into the falling snow. “I liked you when you were the janitor,” she says. “I wanted to believe it wasn’t just a trick or joke.”

“It wasn’t.”

“I know,” Sam says with a laugh. “Three years in and I’m pretty sure this isn’t a trick or a joke.”

“It could just be a really long lesson,” Gabriel points out seriously.

She shakes her head. “You lost one of your wings for us, Gabriel.”

Sam still remembers how much blood there was. How Gabriel screamed, but still wouldn’t give her and Rebbecca up. Still wouldn’t obey Michael.

Gabriel shrugs slightly. “I’d loose them all to keep you and Rebbecca safe. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Sam says quietly, “I know.”

Gabriel rubs his thumb against his mark on her hip. “We should get those presents out,” he says.

Gabriel never stays serious for long, but Sam’s used to it. And it’s Christmas Eve, they don’t need serious and depressing.

The presents get brought out from their hiding places and put under the tree. Rebbecca’s getting a train set from Santa along some playskool Batman toys and My Little Ponies. Sam tries hard to make sure they keep her toys from being too much for a boy or a girl. She wants Rebbecca to have the chance she didn’t. To be what she wants to be. Whether its a tom-boy, a girly-girl, or something in between.

Gabriel’s just happy giving her any toy she could possibly want. “She won’t be able to see her new castle playhouse in the snow,” Gabriel sighs.

Sam laughs. “She’ll have plenty of other toys to keep her happy.”

“True, but next year I’m making her a tree house,” Gabriel tells her.

“Not until she’s seven,” Sam says. “And I don’t care if she’ll be able to fly next year. No putting our four year old up in a tree.”

“Spoil sport,” Gabriel accuses, stealing a kiss.

“That’s me,” Sam agrees with a smile.

Gabriel eyes the cookies and milk. “Now can I eat the cookies?”

Sam laughs and picks up one for herself. “Yes, now we can eat the cookies.”

They steal the glass of milk back and forth between each other as they eat the sugar cookies left out for Santa. The glass and empty plate are left out as proof that Santa was there.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and soft music start playing. “Work out of the way, would you like to dance?”

Sam laughs and let’s him pull her into his arms. “I’m terrible at this.”

“You’re wonderful at this,” Gabriel counters, pulling her along through the dance steps. “I love you.”

Sam feels her smile grow bigger. “I love you too.”

“We should get working on that new baby tonight,” he tells her with a leer. “As a Christmas present to ourselves.”

Sam laughs and laughs. “Cad,” she tells him.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Gabriel grins and she kisses him to wipe the smirk off his face.

Sam never wouldn’t have thought she could be so happy. That’s the best Christmas gift she thinks. A home, a family, a loving partner. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
